


蹈锋饮血番外一 · 水潭小记

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: JMPB, 卷黑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU





	蹈锋饮血番外一 · 水潭小记

和埃吉拉达成停战协议已经过去了五个月圆之夜，两族人民虽然在文化交流上还是没有达成真正意义上的“和解”，好歹已经能勉强不动刀动枪的过日子了。  
今天是例行的每月首领会面日，塔卡像往常那样提前一天出发，在傍晚时到达了位于两族营地路程中间地带的一处篝火。这处篝火原属于埃吉拉，在巴坦里和塔卡的争取下成为了目前欧罗斯大陆上唯一一处两族人民可以和平相处，彼此隔壁安心睡大觉的地方，于是这里也理所当然成了两位首领的会面地点。  
不可否认，很大一部分的温迦和埃吉拉人依然对彼此心怀芥蒂。即使在这处营地，争吵都时有发生，吵架缘由可以说千奇百怪，旁观者不要提解决，光是理清楚其中的典故就已经一个头两个大。所以每月的首领会面，说好听了是处理两族之间的大小事宜，其实就是两人往那一坐，听来往的族人互相抱怨最近在两族文化冲突上又发生了什么鸡毛蒜皮的破事……  
到了地方，各家帐篷前的火堆已经烧了起来，有人出来迎接他们一行几人，里面混着不少孩童。眼下孩子是两族和平最好的融合点——年轻，不抵触新鲜事物，挑选朋友也从不考虑族落所属——卷毛笑眯眯地蹲下身，搁下身上的包裹打开，里面有一些他上次来时答应会带的小礼物。拿到礼物的孩子欢呼雀跃着结队跑远，图尔在一旁看的心痒，也蹦蹦跳跳的加入进去，引得他们一阵嬉笑。  
“结玛！”有人远远的叫着跑了过来。听到声音，刚刚才坐下想休息一会的温迦女猎人露出了头疼的表情，不耐烦道：“你们也来了？”  
温迦营地大部分少年都吃过结玛的苦头，对方打猎是把好手，当起老师来却教人胆寒，所以但凡还有些脑子的温迦人，宁可抓紧每月一次的会面去找巴坦里也不愿来求她。但刚认识没多久的埃吉拉人却不同，也不知道那位埃吉拉首领是如何同他们描述这位猎人的技术的，总之当她第一次在这片营地露面时，便立刻收获了一批忠实的拥护者。  
埃吉拉人，心眼多，脾气不好，却不怕吃闭门羹，异常的会缠人，不达目的不罢休。  
这点温迦首领早就领略过了，但结玛没有，眼下身边围着几个埃吉拉的少年，一个个都背着弓箭对她嬉皮笑脸的不知道说着什么，结玛看似不满，却还是老老实实的拿起弓领着他们朝旁边走去。  
塞拉也忙得很，不知什么时候结识了一位埃吉拉的女巫医，自那以后三天两头朝这个营地跑，每次都带着不同的药草，似乎在交流什么经验。这次也是向塔卡确认了好几次出发的时间，提前准备了一大包东西带过来，然后人刚到营地就消失了。  
卷毛站在火边，立刻成了孤家寡人，他砸吧砸吧嘴，顺手拉住一个路过的埃吉拉人，似乎常常在巴坦里身边看到他：“你们首领呢？”  
“巴坦里带着鹰去水潭了。”  
卷毛噢了一声，见也没什么地方需要自己的，晃晃悠悠朝水潭的方向走去。

水潭离营地有些距离，是一处地势偏低的洼地，河流经过留下一个大概两人高的小瀑布，又在洼地积了水，才继续向下延伸。  
营火已经照不到这里了，只剩下清亮的月光映着路。塔卡散步样来到瀑布边朝下看，没见到巴坦里和鹰的影子，只有水流哗哗的冲击声。  
又去别处了？他站在原地等了一会，刚想离开，却听见下面的水底冒出几声响动，一个黑色的脑袋浮了上来。  
巴坦里赤着肩浮在水中，似乎没注意到高处有人，他抹掉脸上的水深呼吸了几次，又闷头扎了下去。  
大晚上的在这游泳？卷毛没出声叫他，反倒饶有兴趣的在瀑布边蹲下，发现水边确实摊着几件衣服，可能对方真的是趁着没人的时候来玩水。  
或者洗澡。  
没过一会，人影再次出现在水面上，一样的动作，用力的呼吸了几下，继续下潜，而且位置和刚才几乎一样。  
这不像是在玩，倒像是……塔卡轻轻的皱眉，像是在找什么？  
终于在那人第三次浮出水面时，他开口道：“丢东西了？”  
水里的人被吓了一跳，扑腾出一阵大水花，抬头看见塔卡笑眯眯地蹲在高处，表情才放松了些。  
“嗯。”他应了一声，转头向岸边游去。  
卷毛走下石丘来到他上岸的地方，追问道：“丢什么了？”  
纯黑人泡在水里，两手扒住岸边的石头仰头看他，泰然自若的眨眨眼：“不是什么重要的东西，天黑了看不清，我明天有时间再来找。”  
卷毛蹲下身，伸手替他把脸边沾湿的刘海都抹上去：“营地的人说你和伊妮斯一起出来的，怎么就你在这？”  
“东西就是她弄下去的，被我说了几句，生气走了。”纯黑擦了把脸上的水，别开脸说着，似乎还有些生气。  
卷毛一听就笑了，边笑边开始脱上衣：“你可是出了名的宠鹰，现在人家弄丢你一件东西就被骂的跑掉，你还和我说不重要？”  
纯黑立刻着急起来，伸手想拦：“你别下来了，水里挺冷的！”  
塔卡哪里肯听，衣服脱完甩开窜进了水里，没游几下人便消失在夜色的潭水深处。  
巴坦里背靠着岸石，发着愣紧盯水面，等了有好一会也不见人上来。不会在水里抽筋了吧？他瞪着静的古怪的潭水，心里莫名怕了起来，两脚一蹬又游了出去。  
水里还是和刚才一样冰冷漆黑，什么也看不见。这水潭底下铺满了从上游冲下来的卵石，没有淤泥水草，也没有鱼，白天阳光照下来碧绿清澈，可惜到了晚上还是和泥水塘没什么区别。  
纯黑在底下潜了一圈没看到人，气也实在憋不住了，只好再次上浮。水面依然没有人，他孤零零的漂在水潭中心，恐惧感袭上心头，脉跳越来越快。  
这时脚边似乎有什么东西碰了碰他，接着身后突然一声水响，一块阴影被月光投了下来。  
他急忙转身，果然那人湿漉漉的浮在身后，边喘气边笑。  
“你憋气怎么这么长啊，吓死我了！”巴坦里气急，水里又不好发作，只好咬牙切齿伸手去掐对方的脸。  
卷毛任他又捏又掐，单手把人搂近了，笑道：“我以为你说是很重要的东西？”说着右手托出水面，手里是一条贝壳串的腕绳，“是这个吧？”  
纯黑眼睛一亮，立刻拿了过来，嘴巴还是硬：“我可没说很重要。”  
塔卡闻言便伸手想抢：“不重要？那就扔了呗。”  
“哎好不容易捞上来的。”巴坦里赶紧将手举高不让拿，在水中挣扎着想脱离他的臂弯，“你什么毛病？”  
“水里别闹……”比力气卷毛还没输过谁，手上使力想制住怀里的人。对方显然不服输，昂着脑袋暗暗地和他较劲，脸上水光一片，亮晶晶的唇边挂着坏笑。  
月光下这画面甚是可口，卷毛跟着笑一下，右手抚过纯黑的脸颊和耳后，再又没入墨玉般的头发中，四目相接，接着侧头吻了过去。  
沾过潭水，两人嘴唇冰凉，舌头顶进去却滚热。纯黑有些猝不及防的唔嗯一声，乖顺的闭上眼睛，不再僵着身体与卷毛较劲，两手先是搭上他的肩，继而轻车熟路的在颈后交错环住了他的脖子。裸露的胸膛紧贴在一起，皮肤湿凉，蹭了几下却也开始微微发烫。  
二人之中塔卡的水性更好些，他脚下踩水的力气不变，双手扶住对方的腰将人往水面上托了托，微微仰头去啄那张嘴。与平日里时不时就脸红的形象截然相反，亲吻时纯黑喜欢去占主动的位置，行事狠辣，不自觉的就会用上牙齿。卷毛的唇角与舌尖都被他啃的又疼又痒，脑子却止不住的兴奋，下面早就抬头了，双手在他腰间又是揉又是捏，实在忍不下这股冲动，大着胆子朝下摸了两把。  
巴坦里滞了一下，唇齿还与他纠缠在一起，眼睛却睁开了。塔卡手不缩，舌头慢慢退回来，距离保持紧贴，乱着呼吸问道：“……还是不行？”  
对方近距离的盯着他，眼里写满了不确定，似乎在下决心。短短几秒对于卷毛来说却煎熬难耐，终于那人安静的做了个深呼吸，身体在他怀里动了动，小腹抵上他的肚子。触感分明，他意识到，纯黑也硬-了。  
“到岸边去。”巴坦里垂下眼睛，简短的命令道。

岸边的岩石仅仅高过水面几指，水很浅，潭水刚到卷毛的胸口，他也可以在水中站住脚，脚底是大小不一的卵石，裹着青苔踩上去又湿又滑。  
纯黑一路过来并不配合着好好游，嬉闹着抱着他的脑袋又亲又咬，呛了好几口水，卷毛手忙脚乱的对付他，好不容易将人制在面前带到岸边，手上略带了点力气把他托上石头，水花立刻润湿了一大片石面，灰白的石头变得斑驳。巴坦里任他摆弄自己，脸上带着捉摸不定的笑，两条小腿荡在水中，绕过塔卡的后腰用足尖将他勾到自己身前——他爱死了这个男人肩臂的线条，月色，滚着水珠，泛着光的色泽，没有一样不在吸引自己——双手由手肘往上摸向肩膀，再往下摸向胸口，常年拉弓的指尖覆着茧，却不妨碍在对方皮肤上留下两道火烧般触感的痕迹。  
腰身被缠的结实，卷毛轻叹一声，学着他动作，在水面下握住那两只脚踝，手掌整个覆上去，摩挲着缓缓向上移动。小腿，膝盖，膝盖窝尤其软，再往上的地方依样画着他朝思暮想的那几道花纹，在水里蹭掉不少，月光下看得见只留了一些深浅不一的深蓝印子。卷毛看得出神，拇指无意识的来回擦抹那一块地方，纯黑被蹭的痒，抬手按住他：“说了这里怕痒。”  
“换了嘴还怕痒吗……”卷毛仰头亲他，手顺着大腿摸向腰间。北边一战两人都受了不轻的伤，塔卡还好，基本都是皮肉伤，巴坦里则伤到了骨头，虽说不重，人却在养伤期间瘦了下去。眼下手里捏到的皮肉依然不抵从前那般紧实，卷毛摸着摸着就皱起眉头，贴着唇问他：“埃吉拉是不是虐待你，不给肉吃。”  
纯黑咬了下他的下巴，两手捋过卷毛一头湿发替他收到脑后，咬牙切齿道：“不劳你操心，吃的可好了。”  
“当真？”卷毛趁手又多捏了几下，手掌贴着侧腰悉悉索索到处乱摸。他平日里长矛练得多了，掌心也布着茧，所到之处又都是巴坦里身上最细嫩的地方，说是火辣辣的有些痛，在纯黑这似乎意外的受用，双手搂过他的脖子，人哼哼唧唧的贴得紧实。卷毛细碎的吻落在他的嘴角，脸颊，下颌，柔软的颈窝——早先咬下的伤口已经没了，舌尖舔上去却依稀辨认的出微微凹凸的伤疤痕迹——一小股占有欲从卷毛心底钻出来，让他忍不住用牙齿在旧伤痕上轻轻碾过，惹得纯黑哼了一声，倒也没躲。想着这人确实亲热时喜欢用咬的，卷毛左手托过他的后背，顺着颈窝缓慢的向下啃吻，唇角擦过胸口的那一小点，原本是软的，现在水中出来吹了风，硬硬的硌了一下，他觉得好玩，张口便含了上去。  
嘴肯定是要比潭水滚热的多，卷毛舌头还没碰上去，脸前的人就已经快跳起来了。巴坦里一边努力扭开身子，一边推他的脑袋，明明喘的时候胸腔深处都在颤抖，嘴里却在叫他别这样。  
他越是这样，卷毛越是不肯松开。单手托背变成双手，人被牢牢地抓在跟前，舌尖先是绕着挺立的乳尖打转，又拨弄了几下，接着整个舌面贴上去来回舔舐，间或带上牙齿和嘴唇轻轻碾压吮吸。怀里的人一开始挣扎力量还很大，亲着亲着身体便逐渐软了下来，低着头抵在卷毛颈侧，只剩下短促的呼吸声。卷毛在心里暗笑，腾出一只手绕到前面去摸另一边的突起，有些粗粝的指腹揉捻过皮肤，纯黑没兜住这刺激，小动物一样呜咽了出来，胯部抵着卷毛的肚子不自觉上下蹭了蹭，勾在腰后的腿缠的更紧了。  
“要断了……”感觉到这份压力，卷毛终于松了口，低声道。脸侧是埋在自己颈窝里的那颗黑色的脑袋，看不清表情但呼吸滚烫，嘴唇就贴着他的耳廓，听他这么说也不肯抬头，反而软黏着嗓音问了一句：“……你到底上不上来？”  
“我看你喜欢才多亲了几下。”卷毛抬手撩起他遮了脸的细软黑发，露出干净的下颌线条，好看的紧。对方吞咽了一口，带着喉结动了动，轻声道：“男人这里有什么好亲的……”  
“难道不该亲？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
话刚出口纯黑自己就顿了一下，果然卷毛手上动作也停了下来，他慢慢抬起头与他对视，对方抿起嘴唇，眼底似乎有火，烧的他脸颊发烫。  
“……磨磨唧唧到现在，我回去了！”埃吉拉首领被看得心慌，仗着身子灵活直接从塔卡怀里撤了出去，脚还有些软，跌跌撞撞爬起来就朝不远处放着衣服的地方走。  
身后传来水响，不用看也知道那人上岸了，心跳声巨大无比就在耳边，纯黑头也不回继续走。快步走到衣服旁，他刚要弯腰去捡，胳膊却被人从身后一拽，力道有些大，整个人被拽的转了半圈，回身刚好对上卷毛的眼睛。  
被这双眼睛盯住，纯黑脑袋也空了，他动了动嘴角没敢出声，只是不动声色的错开了视线不去看对方。卷毛离得近，伸手由下向上托住他的脸逼他看向自己，微微蹙眉低声道：“什么叫你不知道？”  
身为首领，从小训练的就是气势，巴坦里自知体型算不上高大，但说瞎话的本事怎么也是族里数一数二的，此时却难得犯怯了。他吸吸鼻子，对着卷毛那副咄咄逼人的神情嗫嚅道：“……我又没和男的睡过……”  
卷毛哼了一声，脸上是笑，不过看着有些咬牙切齿的：“和女的就睡过？”  
纯黑眨巴眨巴眼睛：“没有。”  
说完又觉得自己语气不够抱歉，不够诚恳，只好小心翼翼的补充了一句：“……你不会翻旧账还能生气吧？”  
不生气。卷毛在心里暗暗答道，嘴上却说不出口。不是怒意，但心里这股欲念自己无法定义——有些惊喜，还有些着急，外加比刚才亲热时强上百倍的独占欲——他闭了闭眼，向对方微微摇头，捏着下巴的手移到颈后，安抚式的轻轻捏了几下。  
纯黑看得出他不对劲，两手搂住他的脖子嘟着嘴就往上凑，几下都亲在嘴角。卷毛低下头，任他这样半挂在自己身上，对方和他额头相抵，突然笑一下：“你这是第二次用这种眼神看我。”  
卷毛皱了皱眉以示询问。  
“看猎物的眼神。”巴坦里继续道。看到过很多次，但不是对着自己，哪怕两人互为猎物练习弓箭时，那人专注认真，投过来的视线一直带着暖意，而真正对上猎物时，对方的专注和认真还在，视线却是烫的。纯黑第一次切身体会到这温度，是大瀑布下那一晚，那时虽然距离挺远，并且光线昏暗，他还是清楚的感受到对方看过来的目光带着烧穿自己的温度。想到这个，他又加了一句：“想吃我的眼神。”  
卷毛听到这个也跟着笑了笑，另只手环过他的腰，眼睛依然紧紧地盯着他。“所以呢？”温迦首领蹭过男人的鼻尖，半开玩笑问道，“可以吃吗？”  
男人收起笑容，视线角度向下看着他的嘴，紧声道：“不要一直问我。”

下水前两人的衣服脱在一处，随意在地上拼了拼，纯黑便被推躺在上面，他支起胳膊想说点什么，被卷毛一只手又按下去，接着人挤到他身前，一片阴影覆了上来。上身的水早就干透了，夜风里吹着有些凉，对方热乎乎的腰腹贴近了，纯黑满足的伸手环过，放任自己舒展身体。腰间系着裤子的麻绳浸过水，又紧又涩，卷毛原先一手撑地凑过来亲他，一手在下面悉悉索索解他的衣服，发现怎么也弄不开，吻的越发不专心，到最后懊恼的哼了一声，不得不跪坐起身上双手去鼓捣。  
纯黑躺地看天安静的等了一会，感觉不到进展，长叹一声也坐起来，拍开对方正在又扯又拽的手，自己在腰侧摸到活结拽了一下，几圈绳子立刻松了，想想都到这份上了，手指拐到那人腰间，也是轻巧的拉了两下，直接将腰绳抽了下来。卷毛看着他眨眨眼睛，半天憋出一句话：“这也可以？”  
“说了从小练出来的。”纯黑笑的得意，忍不住抬手捏了捏对方的脸。  
“快让我看看还练过什么别的没有……”卷毛嘴里嘟囔着把人按倒，手上几下扯去两人腰间最后的衣物，压着他急不可耐的在他腿根处蹭了蹭。  
两人曾经在雪山里有过类似的接触，这份触感纯黑不算陌生，他担心的不是这个。  
“你真知道怎么做？”  
卷毛刚刚吻过他颈侧，闻言嗯了一声抬头看他，迟疑道：“大概……知道？”  
“大概？”纯黑皱眉。  
“就是……”语句停顿，温迦首领的手指划过身下人耳垂，胸口——有意点过乳尖，引得对方抖了一下——小腹，茎物根部，垂坠的囊袋，最后到了他身后的入口处，手指还轻轻在周围推挤了两下，“这里。”  
这感觉很怪异。纯黑不自觉动了动想摆脱他的手指，大腿根部又擦过那根热乎乎的东西，心里迅速估算了长宽高，他垂眸小声道：“这怎么进得去……”  
这副不怎么威风凛凛的样子简直好看的要命。“你不试过怎么知道？”卷毛低头将几个吻印在他额角，手指坚持没有拿开，反倒加了点推挤的力道。  
异物的戳刺感很强，纯黑知道这还只是试探，并没有什么东西真的进去，但心里慌张，又不想临阵脱逃，只能额头抵住上面人的肩膀，闭着眼睛努力试着让身体去接纳。卷毛耐着性子来回弄了几次，终于感觉到这小洞似乎适应了自己的手指，慢慢有些放松下来了，这才缓缓将半个指节没了进去。  
“嗯……”几乎同时纯黑就绷住了身子，扶着他胳膊的手也骤然用力，身下卷毛的手指明显感受到了来自肌肉的压迫感。  
“嘘——没关系，没关系……”他连忙停下进程，轻声安抚，“弄痛你了吗？”  
对方压着脑袋摇头，声音闷闷的：“就是……很奇怪……”  
身体僵硬的厉害，当然直接推进不是不行，但他绝对不想在这种事情上给对方留下心理阴影还是别的什么。  
卷毛决定手上的“事情”先放一放，他轻柔的将纯黑从肩上推回地上躺好，对方咬着唇，眼里有水汽，牙齿下面隐隐的印了一道血痕，看样子也忍的辛苦。见他动作停了，还磕磕巴巴的问：“怎么、怎么不做了？”  
“一步一步来。”说着卷毛低头吻他，舌头抚过下唇那道痕迹，没有血味，他叼住吮了几下，又用牙齿学着纯黑的样子在唇角那里啃咬，纯黑唔唔哼着以示抗议，毫不犹豫的咬了回去，一来一回间身体慢慢的没有刚才那么僵硬了。  
察觉到这一点，卷毛心里有数了。两人又亲又咬纠缠了一会，他手压住纯黑的肩膀不让他起身，自己则向下缩一些，故技重施张嘴将涨挺的乳尖含了进去。舌头将那一粒压下去，舔舐着缓缓移开，直到舌尖与尖端相抵，用力的拨弄一下——纯黑不知道这里面到底有什么古怪，只感觉自己胸前那一点酥痒到骨子里，痒麻感一直爬向腿间，性器得不到照顾硬的发疼，而他却只想张开双腿任眼前这人肏个彻底——迷蒙间对方停了下来，似乎确认了一下什么，这才嘿嘿笑着伸手揉揉他的脸颊：“这次不难受了？”  
难受什么？巴坦里想问，那人又动了动，他这才感觉到身后居然不知不觉间没进了整根手指。  
“……”眼前这张脸上写满了得意，纯黑耳朵发烫，忍不住伸手盖住那张脸，“……你别说话。”  
卷毛也不躲，吻过他的手心，不依不饶的开口：“我可没有动，是你把我吞进去的——唔——”  
成功捂住他的嘴，纯黑羞得不知道说什么好。卷毛就着他的手伏低身子凑到他脸前，眨眨眼睛，很像图尔平日里贪嘴撒娇时的样子，放在他股间的手调整了一下，缓缓将手指抽出半截，又快速推了进去。  
纯黑闷哼一声，要不是被卷毛压住，人颤抖着几乎要缩起来，但却没说类似拒绝的话。卷毛居高临下盯着他的脸，确认自己没找到疼痛相关的表情，便如法炮制又抽送了一下，纯黑呜咽着松开手去推他的胸口，边抬胳膊想遮住自己的脸，而后穴里面又软又紧，从刚才开始就在张合着裹紧他的手指。卷毛心跳也快了起来，手指开始没有顾虑的进出，原先只是一根，倒弄一阵后，穴口越发放松，他尝试着将另一根手指一并推挤了进去。  
适应过程显然比卷毛想的要快，身下人每呼吸一下都在颤抖，卷毛捉住他的手臂拉开想看清他的脸，纯黑躲闪着，眼睛里水汽迷蒙，一副受了委屈的模样。  
“怎么了……”塔卡吻过他的眼角，手上动作缓了下来。  
纯黑不自觉的跟着动了两下腰，半晌才肯开口，声音发颤：“……你……进来吧。”  
卷毛手指在深处扭转了几下，引得他跟着发出细小的哀叫声，半信半疑道：“你确定？”  
“嗯……”纯黑咬唇，眼睛湿漉漉的，“快一点……我有点坚持不了了……”  
“想射？”温迦首领挑眉，得到肯定答复后忍不住笑起来，“那就不要憋着啊。”  
“那怎么行……你都还没开始我就……”  
卷毛低头在他嘴边亲一下：“犯什么傻，这又不是比赛，只要你舒服了我们怎么来都行。”  
就会捡好听的说。纯黑腹诽，想偏头亲回去，那人却跪坐起身，另一只手握住他的性器，跟着后穴手指进出的节奏揉搓起来。  
下身许久没有得到关照，自顾自滴淌出的体液早就浸湿了茎身，被这样上下揉捏，加上后穴引人发疯的酥痒，叠加的感官刺激几乎让纯黑差点就射了出来。他缩起脚趾，膝盖不受控制的向内贴近，将腿间的人牢牢地箍在里面。后穴的开合频率越来越高，卷毛加快揉搓速度，突然毫无预警的加入了第三根手指。  
三根手指并在一起推到最里面的一瞬间，四周的软肉都紧紧地吸附上来，纯黑绷直了后背，后腰蹭离地面，安静的射了卷毛一手。

晚风里只剩下轻轻地喘息声，巴坦里脑海里空白一片，身体软成一摊，眼里只剩下漫天的星海。恍惚间身后的手指似乎收回去了，不一会却又原样挤进来，只是沾了些什么，有些滑腻。  
“累了？”塔卡的声音在他耳边，他本能的摇头，但确实累得不想说话。  
后穴的手指进进出出了几次又退出去，换了什么东西重新抵了上来，纯黑咬住自己手指，所有知觉又慢慢回到了身体里。  
“痛的话要说。”卷毛扶住他的腰，伏低身子轻声嘱咐。  
说着身下便开始挺进。三根手指不算少，但和真刀真枪比起来还是差得远了。痛只有前端顶进来的那一瞬间，火辣辣的像是要撕裂自己，来得快去的也快，之后便是绵长的酸胀感，进了不到一半，纯黑便觉得自己要被顶穿了，因为憋着劲，锁骨和后颈上全是冷汗。  
卷毛没有急着全部进去，到一半时，他撤身向后，又向里浅浅的回送了一下，硬物沾着刚才用手指送进去的粘白液体与肠壁摩擦，发出很轻的水声。纯黑咬着手指没叫出声，只是倒抽一口气，小腹上的肌肉跟着抽动了一下。被湿热的甬道包裹着，低头还能清晰的看到交合处那一圈软肉随着他的动作翻进翻出，卷毛深呼吸，身下再次退开一些，这次直直的插了进去。  
塞满了，整个人都被塞满了。纯黑脑袋里只剩下这句话，屁股里的东西热过他的体温，此时埋在身体深处似乎还在一跳一跳的涨大，酸胀感逐渐消退，剩下的是先前手指还在时有的酥麻，抓挠不到，仿佛还要在更深的地方。  
求而不得仿佛一根细丝，拴着他的心脏拉扯下坠。纯黑收紧大腿到卷毛的腰侧蹭了蹭，支吾道：“你……你要不要动一下……”  
卷毛还怕自己那一下做的过了，停在原处没动，如今听他这么说，不禁深吸口气道：“遵命。”  
粗长的茎物退到入口处再撞进去，直没到根部的耻毛，肉壁褶皱摩擦过茎身的皮肤，将包皮推挤开，温热的包裹住顶端。每一下进入都如此这般，卷毛爽的头皮发麻，抬腰的频繁越来越快。  
纯黑腰部以下酸软的一塌糊涂，任对方将自己一条腿抬上肩膀方便大开大合的抽插，肉棒刮擦过体内每一块皮肤都令他发疯，快感一层一层从脊椎里刷过去，他手指碰了碰自己下身，发现不知道什么时候又硬了，前端正不断地向外渗水，连着整个胯间都湿泞一片。  
“嘘……我来。”发现他无意识的自慰动作，卷毛粗喘着捉住他的手，连着硬物一起握在手中。两人的手指交合着嵌在柱身的褶皱中上下撸动，纯黑短促的轻声哼着，半眯起眼睛仰头，下颌到锁骨那连成一条好看的曲线。卷毛吞咽一口，觉得小腹发紧，又深深的抽送了两下，紧接着猛地抽出来和纯黑的并到一起。揉搓了没几下，他闷闷的哼了一声，温热的液体喷射在手里和肚子上。纯黑在那之前就弄出来了，射过一次所以有些稀薄，滴滴答答淌了一片，两个人的混在一起沾湿了腰腹，在月色下看着尤其淫靡。

“……”纯黑真的从来没体力透支这么严重过，屁股还隐隐作痛，他把四肢瘫在地上一动不动，只留下浅浅的呼吸。卷毛看着却还颇有精神，带着一脸满足的神色蹭过去，又是要亲又是要抱，手依然不甚老实。  
两人温存了一会，等到巴坦里有足够力气站起来了，才慢慢挪到水边稍微收拾了一下，夜色里只能洗个大概，洗洗停停差不多了才又折回去穿衣服。纯黑这才想起自己最开始在做的事情：“我那串腕绳呢？”  
塔卡料到他要找，将刚才特意和裤子扔在一起的那串贝壳腕绳递给他：“到底什么来头，你宝贝成这样？”  
纯黑不动声色的绕回手腕上，接着拍拍手冲他张开手臂：“背我回去我就告诉你。”

回营地的路不算远，或者说卷毛倒是很享受这段路，纯黑趴在他背上两手搂过他的脖子，腕绳就搁在眼前，年轻男人反复问他：“真的认不出来吗？真的不认识？”  
塔卡说不认识，这东西长得都差不多，话说你真的该多吃点，太轻了……  
“唉。”埃吉拉首领故作惋惜的长叹一声，“我还以为你对我们俩的感情有多认真呢，结果连个信物都认不出来。”  
卷毛一听，突然就想起了什么东西。  
“出去打猎前和衣服一起给你的那条？”  
“对啊。”  
颈边的人笑盈盈的答道。  
营火已经很近了，两人的影子被照在地上拉了好长，怕被盖拉念叨，纯黑拍拍卷毛说到这里我就自己走吧，不然耳朵有的受了。卷毛却牵住他，拇指在他手背上轻轻摩挲。  
“干嘛”  
“就这么喜欢我？”  
纯黑憋着笑翻眼睛：“往常我就觉得你挺不要脸的，今天居然特别的不要脸。”  
卷毛也笑，手指一个一个勾过去，直到牢牢握在手里：“这次多留两天好不好？”  
可是族里还有好多事情要做。纯黑眨眨眼睛，点点头：“好。”

两人这才肩并肩继续朝火光处走，温迦首领边走边说：“回去记得和伊妮斯道歉。”  
“凭什么是我道歉！”  
“因为她是女孩子。”  
“……好吧。”


End file.
